


醉后我和基友那什么了

by tujiemaoxiaohai



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tujiemaoxiaohai/pseuds/tujiemaoxiaohai
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	醉后我和基友那什么了

李东海转身过来的时候，李赫宰不知道自己是什么表情，只记得李东海轻轻一吻要离开之后，他伸手摁住李东海加深了这个吻。

李东海一愣，不等他反应过来，李赫宰的舌头已经深入他的口腔。舌头被大力搅弄的滋味并不好受，李东海发出类似求饶的哭喘声后李赫宰才知自己失了分寸。

在李赫宰把脸埋进李东海的脖子轻轻咬过的时候，又痒又湿的感觉让李东海不自觉地仰头，李赫宰轻轻舔吮他喉结的时候，他又像被顺毛的奶猫不自禁地搂住了李赫宰的脖子。

两人身上一丝布料都不剩之后，李赫宰可以说是有些猴急地挤进李东海双腿间。黑暗中视觉被夺去后，听觉和触感变得尤其灵敏，李赫宰的手从腰后往下摸大力揉捏他的臀肉，嘴唇却吻着咬着舔着李东海的乳头。

性器早已勃起，李东海一边手淫一边和李赫宰接吻，李赫宰的手抚上他的性器前端轻轻撸了几下，李东海便粗喘着射了出来。精液大多射在了李赫宰的手心，李东海还没从高潮的快感中出来，就感到股间一凉，是李赫宰掰开他的双臀将手中的精液抹了上去。

李赫宰用沾了精液的手指给他扩张，双腿大张的姿势令李东海羞红了脸。草草扩张后，李赫宰拉过李东海的手让他帮自己戴上，如果现在灯是亮的，那么李赫宰就能看到一个比喝醉酒时还要红上几倍的脸蛋。

性器前端刚抵在穴口要插入，李东海就怕得往后缩：“嗯..嗯呜..不行..太大。”李东海挣扎着往床边爬了两下又被李赫宰压倒，这下李赫宰发了狠劲，又只能耐着性子给他扩张，等到李东海无意识地发出娇喘声才抽了手，李赫宰没把人翻过身来，用手撸着李东海的性器安抚他，就这样后入了。

性器前端顶进去一半，李东海就痛得摇头要他出去，李赫宰撸动着他半软的性器，等他好了点一挺腰把性器前端顶了进去。李东海感觉到后穴被撑开插入，痛，非常痛。李赫宰低下头轻吻着他的后背，用手捏着他的乳头，抚过他的会阴，摸弄他的阴囊，直到穴肉开始吸附他，李赫宰才慢慢把茎身插进穴内。

李东海扭着头受着李赫宰的轻吻，直到李赫宰开始抽插，细碎的呻吟从口中抑了出来：“...啊...嗯啊...李赫宰...你..慢啊...”性器抽插间后穴也变得湿润，李赫宰拉着李东海的手往后摸，李东海碰到了他的阴茎，粗大炙热，同时也摸到了自己的后穴，李东海还想抽回自己的手指被李赫宰按住了在耳边说：“撑开了。”

李东海当然感觉到了，手指触碰到的肉是软软的，茎身一插软肉就缩回去了，再一抽出来软肉就变得更湿更热。李东海羞得脚趾头都绷紧了，李赫宰手像是沾了春药，所过之处都变得又热又痒，乳头已经被玩弄得红肿，双手被按住，性器前端被李赫宰用拇指扣弄，性器颤动着要射的时候又被李赫宰堵住：“叫声哥哥好不好，叫声赫宰哥哥就放过你。”

李东海咬唇摇头，李赫宰不紧不要，抽出性器重重插进却不深，激得穴肉泌出淫液，逼得李东海扭着腰撅着臀喊着：“呜..我要..我要...呜..赫宰..赫宰哥哥..啊—”性器整根插入深处的快感令李东海喊出了声，双手被松开后刚撸了撸性器后就射出精液，后穴也跟着射精的高潮紧缩，李赫宰狠狠抽插几下后退了出来换套。

后背落入了软软的床垫中，后穴微张着成了一个小洞，在李东海以为可以休息了的时候李赫宰又压了上来，小洞被撑开，穴口软肉变得玫红却还是卖力地吞着李赫宰的性器。李东海的膝盖被屈起，他伸手想要推开埋在自己胸前大力吮弄着自己乳头的李赫宰，想要开口让他停下可发出的只有让李赫宰更想疼爱他的呻吟。

李赫宰的性器在插入到某一点的时候，李东海的呻吟骤然变了味，手指狠狠划过了李赫宰的后背，后穴也跟着一下下收紧。李东海睁着眼受着前列腺被肏的快感，爽得双眼失了神，泪水也从眼角流出，在射了第三次精的时候李东海开始摇着头求饶。李赫宰只吻住他，身下动作一次比一次重，像是要把双囊都挤进去才肯罢休。

李东海的脖子后背胸膛上都被留下了吻痕齿印，乳晕被舔得红肿，乳头被舔咬得挺立，李东海在李赫宰射了第二次后，软手软脚地推开了他，再怎么迷糊也想着要逃了。李赫宰还真被他推开了，只是他刚爬下床就被抓住，他上身仰卧在床上，膝盖被李赫宰卡在臂弯，屁股悬空，有些被性器抽插带出的粘液滴落在了地上。

在李东海受不住哭出来的时候李赫宰终于大发慈悲松开了他的腿，把他抱回了床上：“还逃不逃了？”李东海摇着头哭着说：“不逃了。”之后李赫宰才低头舔去他的泪滴。

李东海边掰开自己的双臀露出后穴边哭着说：“最后...呜...真的最后一次了，啊—啊..啊”双腿被驾到了肩上，李赫宰插进去的时候耻毛会磨过李东海的手，李东海却乖乖的没有松开手，直到被插得重了没了劲。

李赫宰要射的时候又把李东海翻了个身，李东海只能任由他来，在李赫宰脱套的时候还自己张开了大腿问他：“好了吗？好了吗？”李赫宰伸手到他胸前，揉着他的胸摸过他的腹肌，脱了套的原因李赫宰没再进去，只在紧实的双臀间摩蹭，射出的精液糊了李东海一屁股。

在李赫宰从背后拥他入怀说：“睡吧”的时候，李东海一下子就掉到了黑暗里，沉睡。李赫宰摸索到什么布料，拿过来替李东海擦了擦屁股，把人抱紧，也跟着进入了梦乡。


End file.
